


Anniversaries or Why we do diaries first

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you meet out of order things like anniversaries can be tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries or Why we do diaries first

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet that begged to be written after a conversation on tumblr with ladyanneoftardis.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

April the 22nd was a date River Song looked forward to every year with the same excitement of a child on Christmas morning. Her, no their anniversary. River Song and her Doctor.

Still locked away in the Stormcage she waited in her cell, dressed for the occasion and anticipating the arrival of her husband. He came every year, and while he was never in the right order he hadn't missed a date yet. He'd park in the corridor filling the air with the familiar sound of the Tardis with her parking break still on.  
He came often, and while normally River would unlock her cell and join him for whatever fantastical adventure he'd planned she looked forward to these nights the most. These nights that were even better than the birthdays. Instead of a trip through time or a new planet that often involved more running than not, their anniversaries were nothing short of romantic with completely different adventures.

It wasn't long before the anticipated sound filtered in and River sprang to action discarding the robe she had been wearing over the lingerie she had picked out for the evening. Carefully she unlocked her cell door making certain not to trip the alarms before she exited making her way to the Tardis door.

She sauntered in and purred at the man standing with his back to her.  
“Hello Sweetie, you're early. Did you miss me as much I missed you?”

The Doctor whirled around to face her.  
“River w-what are you wearing? You'll freeze!”

He stumbled down the steps struggling to pull his arms from his tweed jacket. Once free he turned his head squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting the jacket a her in an attempt to cover her up.

She dreaded the answer to her next question.  
“Sweetie where are we for you?”

Eyes still shut he answers, voice filled with trepidation.  
“I haven't seen you since the Byzantium River. Where are we for you?”

And suddenly she's furious because he knew. He's known every year that this would happen.  
“Spoilers,” she bites out.  
“You need to go, you'll cross your own time line.”

And without even asking why he's here she's slamming the door behind her, fuming and mumbling to herself. “Oh, I hate that man some days.”

It was another half an hour before she heard the sounds of the breaks again. Though this time she entered the Tardis doors with significantly more clothing, a fake smile, and her diary firmly in hand.

“Hello Sweetie, where are we for you? Have we done the Pyramids yet?”

Oh, he's going to pay for that one.


End file.
